Scream 4
by Randy1
Summary: Some one is terrorizing Woodsboro again... Only this time, Wheres Sydney?
1. Scream 4

Scream 4  
  
(I don't own anything written here, although I wish I did!)  
  
(Scene 1. Outside of an apartment building. A car drives into a "Residents Only" parking space. Cut to one of the apartments).  
  
Phone rings A girl about 20 with bright red waist length hair runs in the door wearing a uniform and a nametag reading Prandine, runs and picks it up.  
  
"Hello?" Prandine says hoping that it's her best friend who lives in England.  
  
No reply.  
  
"Hello? I know someone is there. I can hear you breathing." Prandine begins to look annoyed.  
  
"Hello. Who is this?" A voice replies finally.  
  
"Who is this?" She says relaxing.  
  
"You tell me. It's a bit chilly in your apartment. You might want to turn down the air conditioner."  
  
"Excuse me?" Prandine looked all around her looking for a shadowy figure on any sort of sign that she wasn't alone.  
  
"I said, it's a bit chilly in my apartment. I had better turn down the air conditioner." Prandine turned her back as she listened. She didn't see the black figure run across the hall.  
  
"That's not what I heard. Hold on. DAMN! My hearing aid slipped loose. Sorry!" Prandine fumble with her hearing aid and put it back in her ear.  
  
"So. What are you doing home on a Saturday night?"  
  
"I am going to watch a movie. I haven't seen what's on cable. Do you know what movies they're going to be showing?" Prandine asked hoping that the person, whoever it was, knew.  
  
"Sure. Channel 38, blah, channel 39, blah, channel 40, blah. Yes here is something good, I remember it now. Channel 41, The Psycho Killer in apartment number 53."  
  
"Hey! 53 is the number of the apartment I live in. Wait a minute! That movie doesn't exist!"  
  
"Do you want it to?" Line goes dead. A black figure in a Ghost mask jumps out from behind a door and runs up behind Prandine. Ghost Mask stabs her in the back 2 times and turns her around so she can look into his. mask.  
  
"What do you want?" Prandine says as she reaches up to pull off her killer's mask. "YOU?!"  
  
"Yes me! Haha! Who did you think it was? Santa Claus? I warned you to stay away from them but you didn't so now you must.  
  
"CUT!"  
  
Crews of people are standing around and some sitting in chairs. There is a huge set up including headphones, microphones and a huge camera.  
  
A guy gets up from a seat labeled Director.  
  
"Avril. When you see that your best friend is the killer, you have to go ballistic! We want to see, fear, betrayal and a mixture of fury and sorrow. You are Prandine." The director turns to Orlando. "And Orlando you are the killer. You hate Avril. You want to killer her. She abandoned you and went of to popular kids who don't even like her. You are the killer. That's it for today! Seeya at 4:00 am tomorrow guys!"  
  
Avril walks over to her van and goes in to find it deserted. All her stuff is gone. She leaves the van and makes her way over to the Director.  
  
"Where is all of my stuff?" She asks with a feeling of dread for what's to come.  
  
"Avril. We need to talk. You were great in the audition, that's why I chose you. But, lets face it. Singing is your thing. Not acting. We're recasting Prandine. I sorry."  
  
Tears well up in her eyes. "Okay. I'll be leaving then. Have a nice life. Don't expect me to come to your movie premiere`." She gave the director one last look before turning around and walking to her car.  
  
"Don't expect to be invited!" The director screamed after her. 


	2. Orlando's Fans

Orlando sat in his caravan reading the latest Dolly Magazine. He hears a knock at the door.  
  
"Who is it?" he calls hoping that it wasn't the director with more bad news. He had had it bad for that Avril chick!  
  
When no one answered, he got up and opened the door. Standing right there was the most beautiful creature that Orlando had ever seen.  
  
"Look, I cancelled me subscription to Playboy and I don't want any of its products!" Orlando exclaimed feeling very frustrated.  
  
"Actually, I am fan. I was wondering if you would sign my. t-shirt, shorts, hat, book, and a picture?"  
  
"Oh. that stuff. It's not true. I was joking. Ok, what's your name?" Orlando took her shirt, shorts, hat and book and got out his special sparkling signing pen.  
  
"My name is Kiani. What's it like working with Avril?" she asked.  
  
"Well." Orlando finished signing her stuff and reached for a huge package. "She was. Okay. Here's what happened. They fired her because she wasn't good enough to play Prandine. You can't tell anyone this. Here, since your such a big fan you can have this." Orlando handed her the huge package.  
  
"Geez thank Mr. Bloom!" She looked at the package with awe.  
  
"Go on! Open it! And err, call me Orlando!" He winked at her and watched her open the package.  
  
She opened it. The package contained: An autographed picture His phone number His autobiography About 5 billion posters that hadn't been released yet.  
  
"WOW!!! Thank you so much Orlando!" She shrieked and gave him a big hug. After one last grin, she left carrying the huge package in her arms as if it were a baby. 


	3. Your Hired!

"So, when do I start?" the Director looked up at a blonde girl when she asked the question.  
  
"Well. When do you finish up on your assignment?" He asked trying to look very serious for a man who was bored out of his wits.  
  
"Um, I finished it today but it comes out next week," said the girl thinking hard.  
  
"Uh, huh. And what's it called again?" he asked wondering what his wife was cooking him for dinner.  
  
"The album is called, Britney Spears: You Can Be My Bitch." She started to hum the tune and dance around like a big loser, when the directors' hand silenced her.  
  
"You start tomorrow 4:00 am be in my office a half hour before that and I will go over the script with you okay?" he sighed and looked her in the eyes. "We need you Britney Spears. Please be there for us." 


	4. Fumming at Wes

Jamie woke up that morning to the sound of an alarm going off. He swung his feet off of the bed and checked the time. 2:00 am right on time. He showered and got ready for work. As his car pulled up he noticed 4 strange things. 1, Orlando was flirting with a younger woman. 2, Britney Spears was there talking to the director. 3, Avril was gone! And 4, there were to kids, boy and a girl, both about 13 years old getting make-up put on.  
  
"Wes, why are is Britney Spears here and why is Avril gone?" he asked the director even thought he knew the answer to the question.  
  
"Avril wasn't what I thought she would be. So I hired Britney to take over the role of Prandine," Wes replied feeling a little guilty. Everyone had liked Avril. She was mighty fine and really nice. That fact was that they all liked her more than him and that was why he had fired her. "Lets get started people! We will be shooting the 1st and 6th scene today so we have a lot to do."  
  
Jamie walked over to his trailer and asked his make-up lady to powder his nose. He was the main character in scene 6 which they were filming in 10 minutes so he had to get ready. He got so relaxed that he was startled by the knock at the door to his trailer.  
  
"Come in." he said feeling a bit unsure.  
  
"Hey Jamie." It was Wes, the director. Jamie looked behind Wes and noticed that the two kids were standing there. "This is Ryan Cooley and Emma Watson. They are going to play a big part in the movie with you."  
  
"How come there is nothing about this is the script?" he asked as he turned the pages of the script to Scream 4.  
  
"Oh! I forgot! Here is the new script!" Wes handed a book about 3 times as think as the other script to Jamie. "Enjoy! I'll leave you 3 alone to get better acquainted."  
  
Jamie looked up at Ryan and Emma. "Hey! You are off of Degrassi: The Next Generation! I love that show! HEY! MAN! You're the british chick from Barry Potter or what ever it's called! Wow!" He said feeling really weird.  
  
God he thought I really hate that Wes. He thinks he is so special that he can just drop by at any moment and expect you to learn an entire scene in. 5 MINUTES?? 


End file.
